Castlot2 Wiki
'Castlot '- http://castlot.clapalong.com/ Castlot is a free to play online Browser based MMORPG. 'Quick Start Guide' Quick Start Guide In order to get started, you will need to build one of everything in your city. You can build up to 6 cottages, but only one of everything else as of this point. Your Gold per hour and Population per hour will be based on your cottages and your taxes, so make sure to build all 6 cottages and keep them upgraded. You will also have your main quests to do to help you progress through the game. Your quests are broken into two categories. Main Quests Secondary Quests (Side Quests) The Main Quests will get you through the game and promoted to the next hierarchy. The Side Quests will help you with resources, items, and many other things. Make sure you are always doing the Main Quests. As you finish one, another will be there in its place. To find the quests, they are in the Book Icon on the bottom right of your game. Keep in mind, you have 7 initial days of protection, and if you level your Senate past level 29, you will break that protection early. So please make sure that you have your buildings upgraded, and plenty of troops before you leave protection early, or before your 7 days are over. It's also best to have at least a minimum of around 12K to 15K of each troop before coming out of protection. In order to move to the next Hierarchy (Knight, Baron, etc...), you will need three things: Cross Medals Prestige Promotion Quest When you reach level 10, you will be able to enter Explore. In Explore, at the ends of the little roads where you fight the NPC's, there will be Treasure Chests. You will always obtain at least one Cross Medal when you open the Treasure Chests using your silver keys. You may also obtain Cross Medals in quests, special Castlot Activities, or by spinning the Excalibur. To gain Prestige, you can upgrading buildings, technologies, doing explore, battling and Reclic wars. You also will be able to complete quests to gain prestige. As you continue to follow your 'main' quest line, you will eventually come to the Promotion Quest. If you want to see what you still need, please click on your Avatar Picture up top left. Look at the bottom of that new pop up window and it will tell you what you still need to do to move to the next hierarchy. When you have met all of the three above requirements, you will automatically move to the next Hierarchy. At level 20, your Dragon Egg, which is under your Avatar Picture will automatically Hatch. You can then click on it and use Gold/diamonds to raise its level. You may also change your Character to Male/Female by clicking on your Avatar Picture up top left, and then by clicking on the white crayon with the green background. Don't forget that each day you get to do several free things in the game. Take advantage of these, as they will help you in your game. Excalibur ( Left side of the game - Circle with star in it - No requirements) Alchemy ( Up top right of the game - Opens up when your hero is level 18) Cards (Up top right of the game - Opens up when your hero is Level 25) Avalon Chest (Up top right of the game - No requirements) Babel Tower ( Opens up when you beat NPC Level 30 Raceup in Arena) 'Buildings' Infastructure *Senate *Hero Hall *Arena *Academy *Monastery Economic *Cottage *Warehouse *Market Military *Base *Barracks *Workshop *Smithy *Stable *Watchtower *Wall Resource *Grainfield *Sawmill *Quarry *Mine 'Card System' Card Decks You have to begin with the lowest Level D Card Deck. A certain amount of Gold is deducted every time you draw a Card. Draw a Card from a Card Deck and you will have a chance to unlock a better Card Deck. The higher the level of the Card Deck, the better the Cards you can get. A higher level Card Deck will be unlocked at certain odds. If you manage to unlock the Level A Card Deck, you will then get the chance to unlock the Level S Card Deck. If the Level S Deck is not unlocked after you draw a Card from the A Deck, you will have to start from the D Deck again. How To Use Cards As seen below, you have 3 places in your Skill tab for Hero Skill Cards, 1 place for a Talent Card, and one place for a War Elemental Card You will drag your card, example: The Red Arrow pointing to a Force Blockade Skill card, and you will drop it into one of the three spots where Hero Skill Cards go. As seen in picture below. Card Types There are three types of Cards that you can draw: Skill Cards, Talent Cards, and War Elemental Cards. There are also 5 different colors. Green, Blue, Purple, Yellow, and Red. The cards are more powerful as the color progresses, with green being the least powerful, to Red being the most powerful. 1. Hero Skill Cards 2. Talent Cards War Elemental Cards There are currently 16 Talents and 12 War Elements in the game, each of which has its own special effects. Unlike Talents, War Elements cannot be used alone. Two, three or four of them have to be used together to achieve the effects. Different combination of War Elements can generate different powerful combined skills to help you smash your enemies. Fury Crit A 2-hero combined skill inflicts great injury on the enemy during Group assault. Charge Green.png Inspire Green.png Charge_Blue.PNG Inspire_Blue.PNG Carge_Purple.PNG Inspire_Purple.PNG Charge_Yellow.PNG Inspire_Yellow.PNG Mist Seige A 3-hero combined skill inflicts great injury on the enemy during Group assault. Confine_Green.PNG Mist_Green.PNG Siege_Green.png Heal of God A 3-hero combined skill heals all soldiers on the battlefield. Pray_Blue.PNG Revive_Blue.PNG Will_Blue.PNG Call of Dragon A 4-hero combined invincible skill summons Dragon to attack the enemy. Ban_Blue.PNG Engrage_Blue.PNG Summon_Blue.PNG Valor_Blue.PNG 'Dragon Evolution' 'Dragon Fruits' When your dragon initially hatches, you have so many days to raise the dragon in order to receive what are known as Dragon Fruits. For every 3rd, 5th, 7th, and 9th raising, you will receive certain Dragon fruits. Then on the Evolution, you will recieve a Super Fruit. Once you advance your dragon to get a dragon fruit, you can only keep that fruit for 5 days. If you do not use it within 5 days, you will lose the fruit. When you apply each dragon fruit to your dragon, it is a temporary attribute that will effect all your hero's when you use them in battle. ''' '''Fire Frost Roaring Soaring Molten Iron Wing Hydra 'Arena Double Battle Raceups' 'Main Quests' 'CHAPTER ONE' Quest #1 - Race Up - Defeat NPC 1 *Exp: 115 *Food: 100 *Wood: 100 *Stone: 100 *Iron: 100 *Gold: 100 *Items: Primary Life Potion Quest #2 - Upgrade Senate To LvL 2 *Exp: 50 *Food: 100 *Wood: 100 *Stone: 100 *Iron: 100 *Gold: 100 Quest #3 - Build Cottage *Exp: 50 *Food: 100 *Wood: 100 *Stone: 100 *Iron: 100 *Gold: 100 Quest #4 - Build Base *Exp: 50 *Food: 100 *Wood: 100 *Stone: 100 *Iron: 100 *Gold: 100 Quest #5 - Race Up - Defeat NPC 4 *Exp: 225 *Food: 200 *Wood: 200 *Stone: 200 *Iron: 200 *Gold: 200 Quest #6 - Dragon Strike - View Battle *Exp: 350 *Food: 300 *Wood: 300 *Stone: 300 *Iron: 300 *Gold: 300 Quest #7 - Geraint - Obtain Geraint *Exp: 265 *Food: 400 *Wood: 400 *Stone: 400 *Iron: 400 *Gold: 400 *Items: 1 Strength Book Quest #8 - Allocate Attribute *Exp: 265 *Food: 400 *Wood: 400 *Stone: 400 *Iron: 400 *Gold: 400 Quest #9 Build Barracks *Exp: 1050 *Food: 1000 *Wood: 1000 *Stone: 1000 *Iron: 1000 *Gold: 1000 *Items: 300 Spearman Quest #10 - Revindication - Seize Annexed Land 1 *Exp: 785 *Food: 500 *Wood: 500 *Stone: 500 *Iron: 500 *Items: 1 Reinforced Case Quest #11 - Use Reinforced Case *Exp: 560 *Food: 700 *Wood: 700 *Stone: 700 *Iron: 700 *Gold: 700 *Items: 1 Sly Goblin Quest #12 - Place Sly Goblin *Exp: 560 *Food: 2000 *Wood: 700 *Stone: 700 *Iron: 700 *Gold: 700 *Items: 100 Spearman *Items: 300 Archers Quest #13 - Upgrade Senate To LvL 10 *Exp: 560 *Food: 2000 *Wood: 700 *Stone: 700 *Iron: 700 *Gold: 700 Quest #14 - Recruit Soldiers - Train 10 Spearman *Exp: 1050 *Food: 1000 *Wood: 1000 *Stone: 1000 *Iron: 1000 *Gold: 1000 *Items: 300 Spearman *Items: 800 Archers *Items: 600 Calvary Quest #15 - Explore - Defeat LvL 1 Swamp Sentry *Exp: 2760 *Food: 1300 *Wood: 1300 *Stone: 1300 *Iron: 1300 *Gold: 1300 Quest #16 - Lamorak - Obtain Epic Hero Lamorak *Exp: 3555 *Food: 1500 *Wood: 1500 *Stone: 1500 *Iron: 1500 *Gold: 1500 *Items: 5 Jewelry Quest #17 - Award Epic Hero - Award Epic Hero With Jewelry *Exp: 1123 *Food: 1700 *Wood: 1700 *Stone: 1700 *Iron: 1700 *Gold: 1700 *Items: Production Card I Quest #18 - Upgrade Senate To LvL 12 *Exp: 1123 *Food: 1700 *Wood: 1700 *Stone: 1700 *Iron: 1700 *Gold: 1700 Quest #19 Use 1 Production Card *Exp: 1123 *Food: 1700 *Wood: 1700 *Stone: 1700 *Iron: 1700 *Gold: 1700 Quest #20 Activate 1 Production Card *Exp: 1123 *Food: 1700 *Wood: 1700 *Stone: 1700 *Iron: 1700 *Gold: 1700 *Items: Production Card II *Items: Production Card V Quest #21 Activate 3 Production Cards *Exp: 1123 *Food: 1700 *Wood: 1700 *Stone: 1700 *Iron: 1700 *Gold: 1700 Quest #22 Build Grainfield *Exp: 1379 *Food: 2000 *Wood: 2000 *Stone: 2000 *Iron: 2000 *Gold: 2000 Quest #23 Build Sawmill *Exp: 1379 *Food: 2000 *Wood: 2000 *Stone: 2000 *Iron: 2000 *Gold: 2000 Quest #24 Build Quarry *Exp: 1379 *Food: 2000 *Wood: 2000 *Stone: 2000 *Iron: 2000 *Gold: 2000 Quest #25 Build Mine *Exp: 1379 *Food: 2000 *Wood: 2000 *Stone: 2000 *Iron: 2000 *Gold: 2000 Quest #26 - Change Tax Rate To 25% *Exp: 2284 *Food: 2300 *Wood: 2300 *Stone: 2300 *Iron: 2300 *Gold: 2300 Quest #27 - Appoint Castellan *Exp: 2284 *Food: 2300 *Wood: 2300 *Stone: 2300 *Iron: 2300 *Gold: 2300 Quest #28 - Rename City *Exp: 2284 *Food: 2300 *Wood: 2300 *Stone: 2300 *Iron: 2300 *Gold: 2300 *Items: Holy Light Quest #29 - Use Holy Light *Exp: 2764 *Food: 2600 *Wood: 2600 *Stone: 2600 *Iron: 2600 *Gold: 2600 Quest #30 Build Market *Exp: 2764 *Food: 2600 *Wood: 2600 *Stone: 2600 *Iron: 2600 *Gold: 2600 Quest #31 - Deal - Place Wood Order In Market *Exp: 2764 *Food: 2600 *Wood: 2600 *Stone: 2600 *Iron: 2600 *Gold: 2600 Quest #32 Build Academy *Exp: 4963 *Food: 2900 *Wood: 2900 *Stone: 2900 *Iron: 2900 *Gold: 2900 Quest #33 Build Workshop *Exp: 2940 *Food: 3300 *Wood: 3300 *Stone: 3300 *Iron: 3300 *Gold: 15,000 Quest #34 - Buy Equipment In Workshop *Exp: 2940 *Food: 3300 *Wood: 3300 *Stone: 3300 *Iron: 3300 *Gold: 15,000 Quest #35 - Challenge 1 Person In Arena *Exp: 5880 *Food: 6600 *Wood: 6600 *Stone: 6600 *Iron: 6600 *Gold: 6600 Quest #36 - Scout Duhlainn *Exp: 4605 *Food: 3700 *Wood: 3700 *Stone: 3700 *Iron: 3700 *Gold: 3700 *Items: 5 Cross Medals Quest #37 - Promote To Knight *Exp: 4605 *Food: 3700 *Wood: 3700 *Stone: 3700 *Iron: 3700 *Gold: 3700 *Potions: 10 'CHAPTER TWO' NEW CHAPTER *Exp: 4605 *Food: 3700 *Wood: 3700 *Stone: 3700 *Iron: 3700 *Gold: 3700 *Items: Weapon Equipment Quest #1 - Claim Goblin *Exp: 2800 *Items: Goblin Quest #2 - Upgrade Senate To LvL 14 *Exp: 2800 *Food: 2500 *Wood: 2500 *Stone: 2500 *Iron: 2500 Latest activity Category:Browse